Family is Home
by Emmithar
Summary: Young Aragorn is desperately trying to fit in with his new home and family, yet he seems to fail every time. When an attack happens to one of his friends can he prove himself in order to save him?
1. Night Fears

This is my first story, so bear with me, please give me feedback on what you think, and feel free to ask questions. Hope you enjoy ( Family is home  
  
By: Emmithar  
  
Rating: Pg-13 for minor violence  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of or belonging to Tolkien's work. All characters and places belong to Tolkien unless otherwise noted! I have no permission to use these characters, and I am not receiving any money for them. The stories posted are for entertainment and enjoyment only.  
  
Otherwise noted: The characters Corean, Trinea, Felloa, Sabal, Hinden and Hikerry are ones that I have created and belong solely to me. If you wish to use any of them in your own stories, please ask first!  
  
Summary: Young Aragorn is desperately trying to fit in with his new home and family, yet seems to fail every time. When an attack happens to one of his friends can he prove himself in order to save him?  
  
Note: If anything is spelled or written incorrectly, or is offensive to anyone, forgive me, and please let me know. I can not do anything unless I am told. Thank you. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter one: Night fears  
  
Estel shivered slightly, hidden beneath the heavy blanket on his bed as the wind rattled the trees outside. He could hear the rain drumming on his window as a flash of lighting lit up his room for a second, before settling back into darkness. Aragorn hated being on his own. It had been almost a year since he was taken to Rivendell to stay, and he felt ashamed that he was still frightened to be alone at night. For the last several weeks he had crept into Elrond's room, where the Elder Elf had soothed him back to sleep before carrying him back to his own bed. He was tempted to do the same thing tonight, but inside him a thought nagged at his mind. He did not want to anger his new father by waking him every night. Slowly he took a deep breath and drew the covers off of him. "I'm not afraid." He whispered, his voice wavering.  
  
Thunder rolled outside as the room lit up once again, and Aragorn threw the covers over his head once again. For a while he stayed there, but his fear grew, and without further thought he slid out of bed, dragging half his blankets onto the floor. He walked quickly over the cool carpet, careful not drag his bare feet on it. He didn't want to wake everyone.  
  
He pushed his door open. Lingering for a moment in the hallway, as if trying to decide where he was going, than moved briskly over the nearest door. Standing on tiptoes, he was barely able to reach the handle to the door. With some effort he finally got it to open and walked inside. The door closed behind louder than he wished it would, and for a moment he stood near the door, watching to see if anyone had waken. But all was silent despite the wind and rain, and in the dark room he was able to make out the figure in the bed. He moved over to the bed quietly. "Elrohir?" he whispered.  
  
Elrohir had awoken when he heard the door open, and when his name was called he turned a sleepy look toward the young human who stood near his bed. "Estel, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked softly, raising himself up slowly on one elbow. The young boy dropped his gaze, his hair falling in his eyes. "I got scared" he said softly, his voice barely audible over the pounding rain. Elrohir's demeanor changed as he sat up, worry and concern on his fair face. "Want me to get father?" he asked softly.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "He might get mad." He said softly. Elrohir laughed slightly, "Father won't be mad. I can wake him if you want. Tis is no problem." But once again he shook his head. Elrohir sighed softly. He knew father had been up with him for the last few weeks, and he understood why the young boy would not want to wake him yet again.  
  
"Estel" he said softly, waiting till his brother lifted his head so their eyes met. "Want do you?" he asked, smiling softly. Estel fumbled with the front of his night wear, "Can..can I sleep in here tonight?" he asked hesitantly, stuttering slightly. Elrohir's smile widen, and he nodded softly. "Of course you can." He pulled back the covers so the boy could scoot in.  
  
Aragorn hurried in as another burst of thunder and lighting struck. He laid his head upon the pillows as Elrohir covered him with the blankets. "Go to sleep now, Estel." He told him quietly as he began to sing a lullaby. In moments he had fallen asleep. Elrohir checked to make sure his brother was asleep before he too, fell into a deep slumber.  
  
TBC. 


	2. A new Friend

Thank All of You for Your Wonderful Reviews! I'm glad you all are liking the story so far, I was kinda worried that I stressed the little kid thing maybe too much, but hey if you like it, why should I stop? And for those of you wondering about the story and summary, yes the story does fit it in later chapters. I know the first chapter was a short one, but it was late so I posted what I had, hope this second one will satisfy you.  
  
How long is this story going to be, I have no idea. How ever long it is going to take me to finish, but don't worry I am working on more stories, right now I am building a {false} history so I have something to work off of. Please be patient with me, I can be very active during the week, especially at this time of year, so posting may take a little longer, but I will try to do my best. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: A New Friend  
  
The storm had died down sometime during the night, when exactly, Elrond wasn't sure. It was the first night he had slept without being awoken, and he found it strange but welcoming. He was glad that Estel had slept by himself, or at least he had stayed in his own room. He stood after he had finished lighting the fire, in order to chase away some of the chill that still held in the early morning air, and left his room headed for the main dining hall, but he stopped in the hallway, glancing down to Aragorn's door. For a moment he wanted to go down and check on the boy, but he also felt that he should not. Finally his heart won over, and he strode quietly down the hall, opening the door.  
  
Soft eyes searched the room, noticing the blankets that had fallen completely on the floor during the night, but the bed was empty. For a moment he assumed that the boy was under the blankets, but when he removed them there was nothing. He called the boy's name softly, but no answer came. He searched the room once more before closing the door, frowning in thought.  
  
Moving briskly down the hall he open the door to his eldest son's room, calling his name. Elladan woke up almost immediately to the sound of his father's voice. He sat up, bleary eyed, giving his father a wondering glance. "I can't find Estel" he told him quietly. Elladan was up immediately, his concern showing for his younger brother.  
  
Elrond knew how much Elladan cared for Aragorn. Ever since he had arrived it seemed that Elladan had made it his job to watch over the youngster. "Wake up your brother. I'll check the gardens. He sometimes wanders in there." He told him as Elladan moved out into the hallway. "This early in the morning?" he asked, trying to smooth his ruffled hair. Yet Elrond had already started for the garden.  
  
Elladan made his way down the hall, opening Elrohir's door, then stopped. "Father" he called softly, motioning for him to join when he turned around. Elrond made his way back, gazing into the room. Estel and Elrohir still slept on, the young boy fast asleep on his stomach; Elrohir was on his side. "Well, I found him." Elladan said quietly. Elrohir woke to his soft voice, glancing at them with one eye, and smiled softly as he quietly rolled out of bed, making sure not to waken Estel. He joined his brother and Father in the hall and closed the door softly.  
  
"Well?' Elrond asked, giving his son a sideways glance as they made their way to the dining hall. Elrohir shrugged his shoulders, "He got scared." Elladan frowned. "Why didn't you get father." Elrond would have hushed him if Elrohir hadn't spoken up. "He didn't want to wake you." Elladan laughed at the statement, shaking his head. "Humans, they can be so thoughtful sometimes." Even Elrond was smiling.  
  
"He's just having a hard time adjusting to his new life. We need to help him, but not do everything for him. There are things that he will have to learn on his own. It will be hard for both him and the two of you as well as me to see him go through, but that is what must happen." He gave his sons a hard look. "Do you understand?" Both the twins nodded, sitting down. "Yes father" Elrohir said. Elrond looked at his eldest son. "Elladan?" The twin looked up, and gave a sigh after a moments time. "All right" he agreed, though in his heart he did not totally did so.  
  
((((((((  
  
A large crash split the air, bringing Elrond and the twins running into the dinning hall. Estel stood near the table, surrounded by shattered pieces of the bowl that he had dropped. "Not again Estel." Elladan cried softly. Aragorn shot a quick glance at three elves before kneeling down. "I can clean it up." He said softly, reaching to scoop up the fruit that had spilled onto the floor. "Estel leave it alone." Elrond said gently, moving toward him. He gently took his hand. "Why don't you go play outside." He gave the little boy a push to the door as the twins came and helped.  
  
"That was mother's bowl." Elladan said fiercely, carefully picking up the broken pieces. Elrohir nodded in agreement, but said nothing. "There are plenty of other ones." Elrond said softly, scooping up the loose fruit. "There won't be if he keeps breaking them." Elladan grumbled. "It was an accident." Elrond said calmly. "That's what you say every time." Elladan yelled. Elrohir placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "You can't keep protecting him. Didn't you tell us a few weeks ago that there were some things he had to learn on his own? I think that time is now." Elrond gave a sigh. "Just give him some time Elladan." But Elladan shook his head. "I've given him enough time"  
  
Estel stood outside the dining room, listening quietly. After a few moments he left, tears stinging his eyes. He sat in the corner, drawing his knees under his chin. He didn't mean to drop the bowl. It was an accident, just like all the other ones. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his tunic, trying to stop crying. He did not know how long he had sat there when Elladan and Elrohir walked past. He glanced upward, trying to catch their eyes, but Elladan strode past him without so much as a glance. Elrohir stopped for a moment, glancing into his red-rimmed eyes, but turned quickly away and left.  
  
A sob broke free as he buried his head in his hands. It seemed that he could do nothing right. Last week he had tried to help one of the servants paint the fountains out back, and ended up spilling all the paint in them. The fountains had to be replaced. And so did the windows that he broke. He hated being clumsy. At first it had been okay, now Elladan and Elrohir were angry with him. What could he do to prove himself? To show his brothers that he could do something other than make a mess.  
  
He stood slowly making his way toward his room. He stumbled slightly, as he crawled in the large bed. It was still early in the afternoon, but he felt tired, and the day hadn't gone well at all. Climbing under the soft yet heavy covers he fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
((((((((  
  
The laughter of elven children rang through the air as they raced across the fields. A tired Estel raced after them, trying desperately to keep up with them. A few days had passed since the last incident, and everyone had seemed to forget about it. But it still lingered on the edge of his mind. "Wait for me," he cried. One of the Elves turned back. They were hardly older than the human was, but much more agile, and they seemed to enjoy watching the human try and keep up.  
  
"We always have to wait for you. Why don't you go play somewhere else." He taunted. "I don't want to play somewhere else. I want to play with you, Trinea." Estel said softly. "Who said you could play with us." Trinea asked. "Ya, who said?" Another mocked. "Be quiet Sabal." Trinea snapped. "Well, no one did. I just want to play." Estel said softly, walking toward them, catching his breath.  
  
"You can't play with us, you're to clumsy. That's what you should have been called." He said laughing. "Lova Tyelka" Aragorn fought back tears. "I am not clumsy." He said fiercely. "That's not what we heard." Trinea said, pushing him lightly. "We heard that you always break things" Hikerry and Felloa taunted at the same time. Aragorn looked at the two laughing twins.  
  
"Why don't you go and leave him alone." Aragorn turned around to see another elf come up behind him. His dark brown hair fell below his shoulders, and his blue eyes were fierce. He too was not much older than Aragorn. "Who asked you, Corean." Trinea asked, folding his arms. "I don't need to ask." He said fiercely. Trinea stood up to him for a moment before backing down. He would have faced the human easily, he was no match for him, but another elf was.  
  
"Let's go," he said. "And you two don't follow." He said, thrusting his index finger at them. Aragorn watched them leave before sitting down. "Don't worry about them. They aren't really mean, they just try to be. My name is Corean," the elf said softly sitting down besides him. "I'm Estel." Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"It's not fair." He said softly. "What isn't?" Corean asked. "Why can't I be perfect like Trinea?" Corean shrugged. "My father says I'm perfect." Aragorn looked at him questionably. "How can you be perfect if Trinea is perfect? Is it possible for more than one person to be perfect?" Corean shrugged again. "I don't know. I'll ask my father tonight." Aragorn nodded in agreement. "So will I." The two smiled. "I have to go. I told my father that I wouldn't be out long. How about we see each other tomorrow, near the lake?" Aragorn nodded eagerly. "Okay. See you tomorrow." Corean said, waving as he ran over the fields. Aragorn smiled and waved back, at least now he had a friend.  
  
TBC 


	3. By the Lake

Wonderful, wonderful. Glad you all are liking it so far. Yes I do know that Tis is a contraction for it is, so that part in the story say it is is no problem (goes to show we aren't all perfect huh?} I try and work on making the chapters longer, the second one was supposed to be longer, but I cut it short to add to this one, so just be patient, remember this is my first story. Well anyway, here we go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: By the lake  
  
  
  
The room was quiet except for the crackling fire in the pit that gave of a warm glow. Elrond sat in the chair in the corner, reading a small booklet, and Estel sat cross-legged on the bed. He drew a finger lightly over the quilted patterns, tracing the circles and diamonds. He glanced up quickly at the elf in the corner, who still sat quietly as ever. He knew better than to disturb his father while he was reading, so he had sat and waited patiently for what seemed like forever, yet it had been only a few minutes.  
  
The elf sensed the small pair of eyes on him, and without looking up from the page he spoke. "What do you want Estel?" he asked quietly. Aragorn dropped his head back down to where his fingers continued to trace the patterns. "Nothing really." He mumbled softly. "Estel, you never wait quietly unless you want something." Elrond said with a small smile.  
  
"Well.." he put him off for another moment. "Can more than one person be perfect." He asked quickly, his words tumbling out. Elrond gently shook his head, laying his book on his lap. "No one is perfect Estel." Aragorn frowned slightly. "Trinea says he's perfect. And Corean's dad says the same thing about him too." "Well they are wrong. Sometimes parents tell their children that because they wish it were so." Aragorn gave a sigh. "Did you ever tell that to Elladan and Elrohir?"  
  
Elrond laughed slightly, "Yes I supposed I did when they were younger." Aragorn paused again. "Do you think my parents said that about me?" he asked softly. Elrond nodded. "I suppose they did, many of times." Aragorn nodded. "I miss them." He said softly. "Yes, I know you do. But all you need to do is remember them, and they will always be with you." "What if I forget?" Elrond smiled gently at the young boy. "You won't. I promise." Aragorn smiled back.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked suddenly. Elrond gave him a wry smile. "All right. Enough questions asked. It's time for bed." He said, standing up. Aragorn gave a heavy sigh. "But dad. Elladan and Elrohir don't have to go to bed this early." He whined. "Elladan and Elrohir are also older than you. Come on" he held out his hand as Aragorn looked sadly at him. "Don't look at me that way Estel" Elrond pleaded, "You know it's bedtime." Aragorn gave a sigh. The sad pitiful look wasn't working as often as it did before. He slid off the bed, taking a hold of his father's hand.  
  
Once he had his sleep wear on, Elrond tucked him in the over-sized bed, and at Estel's pleading told the young boy a story. Once he was finished he looked down into the sleepy blue eyes. "It's time to sleep." He told him. Aragorn shook his head, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. "But I'm not tired" he pleaded wearily. Elrond only shook his head, smiling softly at the young boy's persistence. "Now you will stay in your own bed tonight, right?" Aragorn nodded. He had slowly outgrown his fear of being alone. "All right then, I'll see you in the morning." he kissed him lightly on the forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Aragorn in the darkness.  
  
((((((((  
  
"What did your dad say?" Corean asked, sticking a finger in the mud. The two boys crunched in the mud near the lake and Elladan sat on a boulder, resting in the sun. He had taken the two young ones to the lake on the account that they were still too young to wander off on their own.  
  
Aragorn made a face as he dug deeper into the mud. "My dad said no one was perfect." Corean shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he is right then, my dad wouldn't say anything. I think he was mad at my brother." Aragorn looked up at him. "Why?" Corean shrugged his shoulders again. "How am I supposed to know. I wasn't there when he got in trouble."  
  
"Hey look" Aragorn cried, pulling out a big earthworm. "Wow" Corean said his eyes huge as he saw it. "That's the biggest one I've ever seen! You're a good worm hunter Estel." Aragorn beamed. "Thanks, what do you want to do with it?' Corean shrugged. "I don't know." "How about we put him in the water and see if he swims?" Aragorn suggested. Corean shook his head. "No, they only sink. One time I put it in the water and a fish ate it."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "We can do that." But Corean shook his head again. "No that's no fun. One time, I tried to feed it some rocks, cause my brother said that they ate rocks, but it got smashed, it was weird." Aragorn frowned. "They don't eat rocks." Corean looked at him. "Well what do they eat then?" he pressed. Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Everybody knows that they eat toes." Corean gave his a strange look. "They do not, do they?" he asked cautiously. "Of course they do. Why do you think your parents won't let you run barefoot in the mud?"  
  
Corean nodded. "I never thought of it that way. I always thought it was because they didn't want me to get dirty." He trailed off. "That's what they want you to think. If they told you, they would think you would get scared." Corean shook his head. "I'm not scared." He said with a matter of fact tone in his voice. Aragorn nodded in agreement.  
  
"Estel, worms do not eat toes." Elladan said, over hearing their conversation. "Uh-huh!' Aragorn persisted. "They do so." "Aragorn, they don't" Elladan said again, hoping to make his point clear. But he shook his head again. "How would you know. Have you ever heard of Hinden?" he asked. Elladan thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Hinden was a little kid when he ran through the mud barefoot after his parents told him not too. The worms ate his toes, and he was so scared he ran off and no one saw him again." He stated. Elladan shook his head. "That's not true Estel." "It is so. Besides I would know, it happened before I came here." Elladan gave a small sigh, he was beginning to learn that humans could be stubborn.  
  
Corean gave him a fearful look. "They only eat toes then right? They don't eat fingers, do they?" Aragorn shook his head. "No, if they did our parents would make us wear gloves." Corean nodded at the statement. Elladan laughed softly. "I'm going to get something, the two of you stay here." He told them, leaping lightly off the boulder. The two boys continued to talk, trying to decide what to do with the worm.  
  
"Why don't you eat it?" Trinea said, coming up behind him. He was by himself this time, and he crouched down next to Corean. "Come on, eat it" he said again. "Why should I?" Trinea shrugged his shoulders. "Unless your afraid." "I am not afraid." He said fiercely. "Than eat it," Trinea said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Don't listen to him." Corean warned. "Whenever he dares someone to do something it usual is something bad." "Be quiet you" Trinea warned. He turned his attention toward Aragorn. "Eat it" he said, leaning over and pushing him slightly. "Don't push him." Corean said, defending Aragorn.  
  
"Why not," Trinea mocked slightly. "Afraid that you're going to fall in?" he laughed. "You can swim right?" "No, not really.." he was cut off as Trinea leaped suddenly towards him, shoving him towards the lake. The ground beneath him was all mud and he slipped easily on the slick surface. With a cry, Aragorn was thrown off balance, rolling over the edge and disappearing into the deep water. "Estel!" Corean's cry rang in the empty air.  
  
TBC  
  
It was short, yes I know, but I think we needed a cliffhanger, Hehe The next post is coming soon, but maybe not soon enough. 


	4. A Friend in Need

Just a note, I changed the review thing so that everyone can sign, so if you tried to post a review and it wouldn't let you, try it now, it should work. Okay, well here's another one, I really appreciate all the reviews, they are really helpful. This chapter is a little longer, so hope you enjoy, please read and review, let me know how I am doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: A Friend in Need  
  
  
  
The icy water hit Estel harshly, crushing the air from his lungs. His head banged alongside the rocky shore, leaving a trail of blood. He opened his eyes, trying to see through the murky water. Kicking vigorously, he tried to right himself. In truth he did not know how to swim at all, and he felt himself falling further into the black depths of the water. He closed his mouth tighter as his lungs threatened to draw another breath. He had to hold it, he told himself over and over again, the words screaming at him, trying to be louder than the scream from his lungs.  
  
If only he knew how to swim, if only he knew how. The words chanted in his head over and over, making his head spin. He began to fell light- headed and dizzy as he continued to try and swim. If only he knew how to..  
  
((((((((  
  
Corean had moved as soon as Aragorn had slipped, but it had not been quick enough. He watched in horror as his friend fell into the water and frantically called his name out. For a moment Trinea laughed, expecting the human to come up any moment. But that moment had passed and fear now streaked across the young Elf's face. Corean looked up to him, uncertain what to do. Trinea shook his head. "I didn't mean to, I really didn't." he stammered.  
  
"Help me!" Corean yelled forcefully. "I..I.." Trinea stammered, trying to find words. Corean shook his head as he moved closer to the side of the lake. "Estel!" he called out, searching the murky water for any signs of his friend. All he could see was a small trail of blood and his fear heighten up a notch. He took a deep breath and released it, and almost without thinking he rolled himself into the water.  
  
The coldness of it was shocking, and he let a breath of air out, resting a moment before taking a deep breath and disappearing under water.  
  
((((((((  
  
Aragorn was dimly aware of his surroundings, his body no longer listened to the commands his mind gave. Only his throbbing head convinced him that he still lived, but even that was starting to dim. He didn't even notice the pair of slender arms that wrapped around his small chest, pulling him toward the surface.  
  
The next thing he realized was that he was coughing up the water he had inhaled, desperately trying to grasp a full breath of air. It took him a moment to realize that his brother was holding him against his chest, smoothing his sopping hair from his face, gently checking the wound. He was talking softly to him. He clutched onto his brother's tunic, sobbing as much as his aching chest would allow him too. "Hush Estel, it's okay." Elladan told him softly.  
  
Elladan had heard his younger brother's cries and came quickly as possible. When he arrived at the lake, Corean was pulling Estel from the icy waters. He held his younger brother, checking the wound yet again. It did not look serious, but it bled continuously. "What happened?" he snapped at Corean with more force than he meant. The soggy elf quickly explained. "Trinea pushed him in, I tried to stop him, but I couldn't" he whispered softly. "He hit his head."  
  
Elladan nodded. "Where is he?" Corean shrugged. "He must have ran off." Elladan leaned over the young boy, trying to soothe him, before scooping him up in his arms. He was angry with himself for leaving them alone, he knew father would be too. "Come on Corean, let's get you home."  
  
((((((((  
  
The wound to his head was enough to give him a slight concussion, and he ended up with a heavy cold, forcing him to remain in bed for the next couple of days. But to Aragorn it seemed like forever. He stressed the fact several times that he was severely bored, that there was nothing to do, but in the end it was Elrond who had the last say.  
  
"You need to stay in bed, you need your rest." Elrond told him gently. The weather outside had begun to cool with the coming winter, and Elrond now was starting the fire everyday. "But I'm bored!" Aragorn whined. He turned a sadden look on his father. "Please, can I get up? Please!" Elrond sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You may as well stop giving me that look, it won't work." Aragorn dropped his head, his lip curling in frustration. He really needed to find a new tactic.  
  
"When you are well you can get up, but until then you need to stay in bed." Elrond told him. Estel gave another heavy sigh. "But I'm bored!" he whined. "I know you are, so one of your friends came over to see you." Aragorn sat up excitedly, expecting to see Corean come in. But it wasn't him, it was Trinea. Aragorn sunk down slowly. "Oh, hi." He said softly as Elrond left the room.  
  
  
  
The small elf made his way over to the bed, fiddling with the front of his tunic. "Hi Estel." He said softly. "Your brother told me what happened." Aragorn only nodded. "What do you want?" he asked warily. The young elf gave a sigh. "Well, I just.. wanted to say.. that I was.. sorry" he stammered. Aragorn then realized that he was trying hard not to cry. He was shocked. He never even thought Trinea would act in a manner such as thus. "I didn't mean to, it just happened. Then I got scared, and ran away, and I'm so sorry" he cried, tears running down his face.  
  
Aragorn sat up, leaning toward the elf. "It's okay." He told him softly. Trinea looked up through blurry eyes. "What?" he asked softly, not sure he had heard him right. "I said that it was all right." Aragorn said again. "Really?" Trinea asked. Aragorn nodded. "I didn't think you really meant to. Why aren't you playing with the others?" Trinea shrugged his shoulders. "Just got tired of playing with them," he said sitting down on the edge of the bed. Aragorn only nodded. "They left you didn't they?" he prodded. Trinea nodded softly.  
  
For a moment it was quiet, then Aragorn broke the silence. "Well, what do you want to talk about?" Trinea looked at him confused. "That is the reason you came over is it not?" Trinea nodded his head slowly. "So that's it. You aren't mad at me?" Aragorn shook his head. "No, everyone makes mistakes." Trinea smiled softly, "Yes, I guess so, but mine almost got you killed. Not very many people can forgive someone just like that." Aragorn nodded. "Yes, that is true, but I just did." Trinea laughed softly. "You know, you're not so bad, for a human and all."  
  
((((((((  
  
Night had fallen, and Aragorn had grown restless. Staying in bed all day was harder than he thought. He spent most of his time coloring and looking over pictures in a book after Trinea left. Elladan and Elrohir had also spent some time with him. But now he was alone again, and boredom had crept upon him yet again. Outside in the hallway he heard the voices of his family, and he strained his ears to see if he could hear what they were saying. He gave a long heavy sigh when all he could hear where mumbled voices. Now he couldn't even eavesdrop.  
  
Without thinking, Aragorn slid off his bed, and silently crept across the room, leaning against the doorframe he poked his head out and looked around. The voices came from the dining hall and he could hear better now.  
  
"Yes, we will leave in the morning, before noon." Elladan said. "We shouldn't be gone longer than two weeks." Elrohir said. Aragorn's heart skipped a beat. They were going on a hunting trip, and he wanted to go.  
  
Racing down the hall, the three Elves heard him before he came in sight. He ran up to his brothers, grabbing each bay an arm. "I want to go!" he cried, holding onto their arms tightly. "Can I go, please!" Elrond looked at his younger son with a look of both surprise and uncertainly. "Estel, what are you doing out of bed?" "Can I go?" he asked excitedly. Ignoring the question asked by his father. Elrond shook his head. "No" Aragorn started whining, but Elrond held up a hand and cut him off abruptly. Elladan smiled at the persistence of his younger brother. "No, you are still too young, Estel, and you are not well yet."  
  
"What if I'm better tomorrow, before they leave, will I be old enough than?" Aragorn pressed. Elrond gave his son a small smile. "No, I'm afraid not." He held out a hand toward him. "Come, let's get you back into bed." Aragorn held tightly onto his brother's arms, laying his hand on Elrohir's side. "It's okay Estel." Elrohir said gently, placing his hand on top of his brother's head. "Elladan and I won't be gone very long." "And we'll bring you back something" Elladan added with a gentle smile.  
  
Aragorn gave a small sigh. Looking up he saw the smiling faces of the twins looking down at him. "Okay" he said softly, taking hold of Elrond's hand, letting himself be drawn away. Elrond led him back down the hallway into his room, helping him get back into bed. "You should go to sleep now. It's late." Elrond said, pulling up the covers to his chin. "But I'm not tired." Aragorn said softly. "That's what you say every night. Now get some sleep." "Can I get out of bed tomorrow?" Elrond thought for a moment, looking into the questioning eyes of his son. "Well, we will see how you are in the morning, if you are better than yes you can, so get some rest." He said for what he hoped was the last time. To his surprise the young human didn't argue any further, but instead nodded, closing his eyes. Elrond walked over to the door, pausing for a moment before leaving, casting his eyes upon the young human who had suddenly came into their lives, changing them, and decided that it was a change for the best.  
  
((((((((  
  
TBC. 


	5. First Snow

Onto the fifth chapter! First of all let me say thank you for the wonderful reviews by JediknightBalthasar and Felealian, I really enjoy being chewed out from time to time, I don't get it often enough. {Big Smile}  
  
Okay, How old is Estel in this story? Very good question. I have been centering him right around the age of four, but I did some research and found out that Aragorn was two when his father was slain, and he and his mother went to Rivendell. {Side Note: I am not including his mother in any fics, mainly because Tolkien never gave us an idea on what she was like, and also because I don't want too.} In the first chapter it states that nearly a year had passed since he arrived, so that would put him at three. So I wasn't too far off in age.  
  
Also, about Trinea. You know the little "Evil" Elf as someone said. {Not to mention any names.you know who you are, at least I hope you do} Give him some time, he may not be as bad as you think he is, who knows, he may be even worse than he seems now. Then again..  
  
About the cliffie, I was considering on not posting the last chapter so quickly, but I was feeling generous, so don't get used to it. In future stories, maybe even future chapters I won't be.hint, hint.  
  
I know I have said it before, but I will say it again..You don't have any idea on how helpful your reviews are, so keep posting them, I really enjoy reading them {Especially the ones that threaten me in some way, like that will really make me post any faster.}  
  
Okay then, hope you enjoy this next one!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: First Snow  
  
That night was darker than most nights, heavy clouds hung over Rivendell as if threatening to rain at any moment. A chill was present, one that might even make an Elf shiver. Inside however was warm, the fire crackling in the quiet atmosphere. Elrond stood near the window, staring out at the approaching night. He heard the young human as he entered the room, pausing by the door. He turned giving him a warm smile as a greeting. The boy leaned heavily against the doorframe, watching his father. "What is it, Estel," Elrond asked, with a good thought to why he was so quiet. Estel shrugged, unable to find any words that described what he felt. "You miss your brothers," he observed, smiling lightly at the surprise on the boy's face.  
  
Aragorn nodded slightly, recovering at the shock he had felt when Elrond had stated the very thought that was on his mind. It had been almost two weeks since his brothers had left, and he missed their joyful faces. He watched as his father strode across the room, stopping at the bookshelf for a moment to retrieve a book, and sat down in the chair that was in the corner. Elrond patted his lap gently. "Come over here Estel." He said gently.  
  
Aragorn made his way over to him, crawling in his lap, laying his head against his soft tunic. Elrond opened the book. "Let's practice our lessons, shall we," he said, flipping through the large pages. He placed a finger on a picture of a plant. "What is that?" he asked.  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment, trying to remember its name. "Athelas?" he answered questionably, looking up at his father. He nodded. "Yes, what does it do?" Aragorn smiled. "It helps heal wounds, it is found in the wild," he said, remembering what Elrond had told him before. Elrond smiled. "You remembered that one well." He pointed to another one, "What's this one?"  
  
Aragorn frowned. The two pictures looked identical, though he knew that they were far from it. "Asdil?" he wondered out loud. "Asdiel," Elrond corrected him. "A deathly poison, many travelers have died by mistaking this for Athelas." Aragorn nodded. He remembered the some of the tales Elrond had told him about the lost warriors.  
  
For a while more they studied the book, going over lessons Aragorn had learned before, and reading new ones that he had yet to learn. Aragorn truly enjoyed spending time reading with his father. Before he knew it, he was yawning, rubbing his tired eyes. Minutes later an Elf walked down the hallway, carrying a small human who was fast asleep into his own room.  
  
((((((((  
  
"Father, father!" Estel's small voice carried over the house, catching Elrond's attention as the little boy ran in the room, jumping on the couch that stood near the window. Still dressed in his nightclothes his hair was mussed as he stood on tiptoes to see out the window. "Look" he cried, pointing. Elrond came over, his soft eyes searching to see what the Estel had seen, yet all lay quiet, the ground blanketed in soft snow.  
  
"What do you see?" he asked softly, trying to understand what had excited the child so. "It's all over, don't you see?" he cried, sweeping his arms through the air to show what he meant, throwing him off balance. He landed softly on his back upon the couch before hurriedly crawling back up to peer outside. "What is it?" he asked. Elrond resisted an urge to laugh as he suddenly realized that it was the first time the child had seen snow. It had never occurred to him to be something worth getting so excited about, but the excitement in the youth's voice made him smile. "Why, it is only snow Estel. Nothing other than frozen rain."  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir are already outside, if you want to go out too." Aragorn looked at him, his face becoming even more excited. "There back?" When Elrond nodded, Estel hurriedly jumped off the couch, running for the door. "Estel, wait!" Elrond called to him, running lightly after him.  
  
He caught the youth before he was able to open the door. "You have to get dressed first." Elrond said, trying not to laugh at the impatience of his youngest son. He guided him back to his room, helping him dress in warm clothing before letting him go outside.  
  
To Estel, the snow was a wonder; he had not seen anything like it. "It's cold," he said, stating the obvious. Elrond nodded. "Yes, that it is." Elrond watched as his son took a few steps, sinking up to his knees in the snow. Besides him Elrond stayed lightly upon the snow, not leaving even the slightest trace of footprints. In fact, Aragorn slowly realized that he was the only one leaving footprints. He was about to ask why when suddenly he saw his brothers up ahead, on the small lake, which had frozen over.  
  
Estel shouted in greeting, running toward them as fast as he could. "Estel wait, slow down!" Elladan shouted as his brother reached the edge. But he had already stepped upon the slick surface, falling almost immediately. Elladan burst out laughing as Elrohir slid easily over the ice to help his younger brother up. "You aren't very nice Elladan." Elrohir scolded gently, pulling Aragorn into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry, I tried to warn him," Elladan said, sliding over. Aragorn hugged both his brothers, glad to see them again.  
  
Elrond watched the three reunite for a moment before turning back to the house.  
  
"So," Estel said, looking up at his brothers. "What did you bring me?" Elrohir laughed. "Didn't waste much time did you?" Estel watched intently as Elrohir pulled out a small package wrapped in brown paper. He opened it while Elladan held on to his so he wouldn't fall on the slick ice. Inside were many different colored berries. "Harvest berries!" He cried, popping some in his mouth. He had always loved the sweet tasting berries that were found in the high mountains.  
  
"Your welcome," Elladan said, shaking his head. "Thank fou!" he said with his mouth full. Elrohir laughed at his remark, grabbing him by the hand, pulling gently so he slid across the ice. Aragorn tucked the berries in his pocket for later as he attempted to stay on his feet. After a while Aragorn got the hang of it, and was able to move around on his own.  
  
He heard a shout as Corean came running up. He tried to shout a warning at his friend and was surprised when Corean stepped easily onto the ice, gliding toward him. He remembered what had happened to him when he steeped on to the ice, and gave his friend a questioning look. This only put Corean into a fit of laughter. "This isn't the only time I have been on the ice." He said explaining quickly. He gave a quick greeting to the twins before turning back to Aragorn.  
  
The two talked as though they had not seen each other in months, spending their time, sliding around. Corean taught him how to make a snowball, and an ice fort. Aragorn was sure that the day had ended hours too early as Elladan and Elrohir came to take him home.  
  
Back inside Elrond had dry clothes and warm blankets, along with hot cocoa waiting for the three of them. Dinner was ready shortly after they got back, and Aragorn ate as though he had never done so before. "Easy Estel. Save some food for us," Elladan said as Aragorn held his plate up for more. "But I'm hungry," he persisted, holding his empty plate up. "Yes, I can see that," Elrond said, taking the plate and placing more meat and potatoes on it.  
  
That night Elrond let him stay up later than normal so he could spend time with his brothers. The next day they led him out further into the woods, showing him parts of the forest like they had promised before. For most of the winter it went this way. The twins stayed near the home, nothing was left to hunt, the winter chill had scared them off, but they knew all the creatures would come back in the spring. They even started to teach Estel how to use a bow properly. In a few years Aragorn would be old enough to join their hunting trips, and they wanted to make sure that he was ready.  
  
  
  
TBC. Don't worry, more excitement is coming in the next chap, so check back later for the next post. 


	6. Attack in the woods

Well here is the next chap, the story is almost finished, we are looking at about one maybe two chapters left. I don't think there will be more than two, but there will be at least one more. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 6: Attack in the woods  
  
  
  
Early was the morning when Aragorn met Corean outside in the fields. Spring grass grew, covering the bare patches left by winter. The two boys walked through the fields, telling of their winter tales. A shout brought their attention toward the young Elf who ran toward them racing.  
  
"What do you want, Trinea?" Corean asked, staring coldly at him as he walked up. He had not easily forgotten what Trinea had done. Purposefully or not, Trinea had no right to run off in a time of need. Trinea however was spared from answering when Aragorn spoke up. "It is all right Corean. He can come with us." Corean gave him a questioning look, but Aragorn only smiled. "It is fine."  
  
Trinea smiled softly, but was stopped when Corean gave him a cold glare. Aragorn stepped between the two before anything could continue, explaining quickly to Corean how Trinea had apologized and how the two became friends. Corean nodded understandably, but still he was weary of the other elf.  
  
In truth Trinea felt no much better, but he refused to leave the two of them as they made their way into the woods. "Where are we going?" Trinea asked after a moment. Corean shrugged, and was about to suggest going to lake before stopping himself. Estel more in likely would not want to go to the lake considering what had happened last time.  
  
"We don't know," Aragorn said softly, bending over to grab a stick. He trailed it in the dirt after him, weaving lines and patterns in the soft soiled dirt. The two elves followed his example, collecting sticks of their own, seeing who could draw the best picture of all. The game led them deeper into the forest, where they found a mud pit that was still left from winter rains.  
  
It wasn't too long before they were developed in a huge mud fight, throwing clumps of slimly mud at will. Aragorn scooped up yet another handful, ducking as one flew over his head, smacking into a nearby tree. He laughed. "You can't even hit something that's right in front of you" he chanted throwing his own. Trinea ducked as that one flew over his head. "Look who's talking," Trinea said.  
  
"Both of you are horrid," Corean said, trying not to laugh as he desperately tried to draw clumps of mud from his hair. Trinea only snickered as he threw yet another handful of mud. This hit him squarely in the face, causing him to fall into the mud, sending Trinea and Aragorn into a fit of laughter. Aragorn move over to help his fallen friend up, trying to wipe away the tears that ran down his face, though he only succeed in smearing mud on his face. He offered a muddy hand to Corean, who was attempting to clean his face, but to his surprise, Corean grabbed his arm, pulling him down into the mud along with him. "Now who's laughing?" Corean asked, watching as Aragorn wiped the mud from his brow. Aragorn gave him an evil glance as he pounced toward him, knocking him further into the mud. The two wrestled for a time, while Trinea laughed helplessly, holding his side that now ached. "So, you think this is funny?" Aragorn cried out. His clothes were all but clean, and he smiled cruelly, turning toward Corean. "What do you think we should do with him?" Corean returned the smile. Trinea backed up as the two stumbled to their feet, making their way toward him.  
  
"No," he cried lightly, trying to calm his laughter. Aragorn grabbed onto one of his arms as Corean took hold of the other and with an easy tug, Trinea fell forward, face first into the mud. This broke out yet another fight, and before they knew it, morning had passed onto afternoon, afternoon was now making it's way toward evening.  
  
"We've been out here all day?" Corean wondered. Aragorn nodded in disbelief. He now noticed his stomach's impatient growl of hunger, reminding him that he had not eaten since breakfast. "We should go home now," he remarked softly. Trinea nodded, "Others might get worried." They stood wearily from the mud pit, looking around. "Where are we?" Aragorn asked quietly, he himself had never seen this part of the forest, and if he had he did not remember it. Corean shook his head, but Trinea spoke up, "I know where we are, follow me," he said, waving a muddy hand. Without question the others followed him, trailing away from Rivendell, deeper into the dark forest.  
  
((((((((  
  
  
  
It was not long before the threesome noticed that they had taken the wrong path. Now they found themselves lost deep in the forest, with neither a path nor trace to which way home was. Evening was quickly drawing to a close, and they could easily hear the scampering of many small critters. Aragorn let out a heavy sigh, sliding down to the ground against a tree, wrapping his arms around his chest as if trying to warm himself.  
  
"I thought you said you knew where we were Trinea," he said. "Well, I thought I did." Trinea said softly, sitting down across from him. He wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face in his lap. "Come on, let's go, I'm hungry," Corean whined slightly. "And cold," Aragorn added. Corean watched the two of them for a moment, than he too sat down in defeat. "Now what?" he asked softly, his head hanging in his hands.  
  
Aragorn shrugged, trailing a finger in the dirt. "I'm too tired to go any further." Trinea silently agreed. "Maybe someone will find us," Corean suggested softly. It was the only hope they had to cling onto.  
  
In the woods a soft growl brought all three to their feet swiftly. "What was that?" Trinea asked quickly. Corean let out a soft breath of air "Either it's wolves.." "Or jackals," Aragorn finished. Trinea gulped, moving closer to the other two. "What do we not want it to be," he whispered. "Well.." Corean started, "if it's wolves, then we're looking at seven or eight of them at one time." Trinea nodded, "And jackals?" he questioned. "Well, they only travel in groups of two or three," Corean said. "That's good," he said. "But a jackals bite carries venom," Aragorn finished off. Trinea let out a long breath, "That's not good."  
  
Yellow eyes pierced the darkness, with a swift count Aragorn could tell that there were three. More and likely they were jackals. Slowly they crept out into the clearing, eyeing the new yet strange prey that they had found. Then the first one charged.  
  
The three scattered quickly, and the first jackal turned toward Corean, knocking him easily down. Aragorn turned and ran toward his friend only to be cut off by another jackal, who blocked his path, his teeth glistening in the pale light. For a moment fear froze him, but a cry from Corean brought him back to the present. He called out his friend's name, hoping to get to him, but the jackal blocked his every move, and advanced on the human, forcing him further apart.  
  
Suddenly Trinea ran in front of him, catching the jackal's attention. Aragorn watched stunned as Trinea looked over his shoulder to see if he had gotten the jackal's attention. He got quick reassurance when two of them raced toward him. He ran into the forest, leading the two away.  
  
Recovering from his shock he raced over to the jackal that still attacked Corean, grabbing the creature's tail. The jackal didn't take that lightly, and he spun around, throwing Aragorn off balance. Corean rolled quickly to his feet, grabbing his left shoulder. Blood spilled from the deep bite, racing down his arm.  
  
The jackal pounced on Aragorn, snapping his fangs, brushing dangerously against his throat. The large clawed paws tore at his tunic, as Aragorn grabbed the creature's throat, trying to keep the deathly jaws from crushing his throat. Suddenly the creature whirled off of him. Aragorn looked up as the jackal approached Corean.  
  
With his good hand Corean picked up another rock, heaving it at the jackal as it came near. "Leave him alone!" he cried at the creature. He pressed his back against the tree as he came even closer. Suddenly an idea hit him. "The tree," he cried to Aragorn, "Climb a tree Estel, climb a tree." With that he jumped and caught the branch of the tree above him with his good arm, reaching up with his bad arm. Pain lanced through his arm, and he gritted his teeth, but he got no chance to cry out, for the jackal had caught his him by his foot, pulling him back down to the forest floor.  
  
Acting quickly and without thinking, Aragorn jumped onto the jackal's back, wrapping his arms around the creature's neck. The jackal turned wildly, trying to throw him off, but the human's grip was tight, and it infuriated the jackal that he could not throw off his prey. He tried to reach the small arms with his sharp teeth, but could not turn his head that way. He ran off, in hopes that the young human would release his hold. "Hold on Estel!" Corean cried, watching in horror as the jackal raced off.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes tightly as he tightened his hold on the jackal, screaming as the he was tossed to and fro. Suddenly the jackal came to a sudden stop and he was thrown over his head, landing on his back. For a moment he was dazed, but quickly recovered, righting himself. He drew back as the jackal came close; sensing that the last stunt he had pulled did not help the jackal's mood at all. He pulled further back, until his back pressed against the rough bark of a tree.  
  
Corean came racing through the forest, following the path the jackal had taken. In the distance he could see Estel cornered against the tree as the jackal pressed in. In sudden fear he realized that he would not make it in time. "Estel!" he cried out as he desperately quickened his pace, still he would not get there in time.  
  
The jackal moved closer to the young boy; Aragorn could feel the hot breath on his sweaty face. For the first time he noticed the blood stained on the creature's teeth. He drew in a deep breath, fearing that it would be his last, as he raised his eyes to meet that of the jackal's.  
  
The jackal eyed his prey, the trembling human, a growl escaping from his throat as he moved in to make the kill.  
  
  
  
TBC.. Sorry I'm not that good at writing action scenes. Please Read and review, let me know what you think. Next chap coming soon.maybe. 


	7. In the Dark

Sniff.Sniff, I hate cold season. Anyhow, I have a nice long three day weekend to work on my story.  
  
I must thank all of you for the reviews, but really. I know my strengths and weakness in my writing, and I am not very strong in this area, though I am working on to improve it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: In the dark  
  
The foul breath of the jackal brushed passed Aragorn's face as the creature moved in slowly. His eye's locked onto his small form. Aragorn trembled from fear, and in a last attempt to save himself, he swung a small balled fist at the jackal, striking the creature between the eyes.  
  
The jackal jumped back, surprised at the sudden move. Pain raced through his skull, and he shook his head desperately trying to clear it. The way the boy had acted infuriated him. It was all the time Aragorn needed. He jumped up, grabbing a stick that was nearby. It was fairly big, just as he hoped, and he swung it at the advancing jackal.  
  
Infuriated the jackal grabbed the other end of the stick and pulled. Part of the stick cut into Aragorn's hand, blood spilling over his numb fingers. He gritted his teeth holding onto the stick. This gave Corean enough time to scramble over, grabbing a stick of his own. He swung it with his good arm, catching the creature in the head.  
  
The jackal let go, his eyes blazing in fury, but looking at the two young ones who should have been easy prey, he suddenly realized that he had been defeated. He glared at the two, unmoving for but a moment, then turned, making his way into the woods in search for an easier prey.  
  
Aragorn watched stunned for a moment, but suddenly, to his right, Corean fell to his knees, his breathing heavy. "Corean!" he cried, rushing to his friends side. He dropped beside, concerned eyes locking onto the bite wound in his shoulder. Blood still flowed from it freely.  
  
"You're hurt," Aragorn said, wincing at the wound. Corean shook his head. "I'll be fine.." he trailed off, trying to slow his breathing. He had pushed his body to far, and he began to feel lightheaded.  
  
"Corean, that was a jackal.." Aragorn said softly. "I hope Trinea is all right," Corean said softly, not responding to Aragorn. "Corean.you remember what I said, right?" Corean looked at him with a knowing gaze, one that was beyond his years. "Yes Estel, I know. But I'm not afraid." Aragorn was shocked. "Corean, if we don't get you some help, you'll die," he spat out, his own voice wavering. Corean smiled, but he leaned weakly against a tree. He closed his eyes, letting out a soft breath of air. "Corean please!" Aragorn cried, tears falling down his cheeks. "We need to go!"  
  
"Go where? We don't know where we are, besides, it is already too late my friend." He looked into the watery blue eyes. "You must find your way home." But Aragorn shook his head. "No Corean. I will not."  
  
Aragorn offered his hand to the elf, but Corean shook his head, closing his eyes again. "Corean?" Aragorn asked softly, but the elf did not respond. Quickly he reached a hand, placing cold bloody fingers against the pale neck just as Elrond had taught him to do. He found a weak pulse, reassuring him that his friend was still alive, only unconscious. He laid Corean gently to the ground, moving his arm away from the wound, checking it. He had no where near the ability to heal as did his father or brothers, but he knew he had to try, or leave Corean to his death.  
  
"Athelas," he whispered softly to himself. He knew the plant would help, but that meant he had to leave his friend alone while he went and looked for some. He sat by his side for a moment before deciding that he had to go look for some.  
  
******  
  
It was now dark as night had completely fallen, and Aragorn could hardly see anything, but he continued to search. He tripped over a fallen limb, not seeing it in the darkness. He picked himself up, dusting the dirt off, when something caught his eye. Kneeling down in front of the tree he spied a plant.  
  
It was Athelas! He thought excitedly reaching out to pick it up, then stopped. Was it Athelas or Asdiel? He racked his mind, trying to remember the difference between the two. If it was Athelas than he may have a chance of saving his friend's life. But if it was Asdiel, the poison would be so strong it would not only kill Corean, but himself as well. He remembered Elrond telling him how a single touch could kill the strongest of creatures.  
  
He shuddered at the thought, but time was running out, he had to choose quickly. He held his breath, than quickly plucked the plant from the ground, hoping that it was Athelas, and if it wasn't, well then both of them would die that night, he thought grimly as he made his way back to his friend.  
  
He smashed the leaves as best as he could, the juice in the leaves running down his bar arms. He felt some flow into the cuts on his hand, and felt the healing power that they had. He gave a sigh of relief. It was Athelas he was sure of it. He opened Corean's tunic, so that he could get to the wound better, and let the juice flow into it, just as he had seen Elrond do to him before. Taking off his outer shirt, he wrapped it around the wound to try in stop the bleeding. All he could do now was wait, and hope.  
  
TBC..  
  
Please R&R 


	8. A Welcome Home

Hehehe.I was only kidding JediknightBalthasar, really I love your reviews, they're always so helpful. And with Trinea, I never said that he wasn't evil, then again I never said that he was good. You'll just have to wait and see what happens.  
  
Arabella Thorne, I never really thought about the fact that jackals are African until you mentioned it. It's just everyone else was already using wolves and wargs, so I wanted something a bit different.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: A Welcome Home  
  
The night grew cold, leaving Estel shivering in the darkness. He wrapped his arms around himself, in attempt to chase away the biting cold. If only he had a fire, than he could warm himself, but he did not carry any supplies with him.  
  
He felt exhausted, yet he could not sleep. He glanced back over to Corean, who still lay unmoving, his eyes slightly closed, telling Aragorn that his friend was still alive. He had continuously checked the wound to make sure that all was well. Now he had time to check his own wounds.  
  
To him nothing looked serious, but he had not the same healing skill of that of neither his father nor his brothers. At the thought of them, silent tears ran down his cheek, and he quietly wiped them away. In the distance he heard footsteps, and quickly grabbed a branch in case the jackals had returned.  
  
But along with the footsteps he heard a call. Listening closely he tried to make out what was being said. After a moment he realized that it was his own name being called. He answered the call, calling out to whoever it was. He saw the glow of a torch, and recognized his father; his brothers following close behind.  
  
He ran into his father's arms, holding onto him tightly. Tears now streamed down his face, whether it was from joy of being found, or worry for his friend, or both he did not know, nor did he care.  
  
Elrond held his youngest son against him, quieting him, as he watched Elladan step over near Corean, placing his fingers on the youth's neck, checking for a pulse. He nodded up at his father, letting him know that all was fine. He pulled back the shirt that was tied around his shoulder, checking the deep gash. Elrohir moved over to help him.  
  
Elrond gently pulled the boy away from him, so he could look at the boy. Covered with mud, and cold to the touch, he seemed to fine other than the cuts on his hand. He held the boy's face gently, "Tell me Estel? What happened to Corean?"  
  
Estel wiped his face, trying to catch his breath. "Jackals. they attacked..Trinea." he stuttered, trying to explain everything at once. Elrond quieted him, pulling back into a warm embrace. Although he had not thoroughly explained, he had a good idea what had happened.  
  
He watched as Elladan easily scooped Corean in his arms, looking toward his father and raising an eyebrow in question. Elrond smiled and nodded gently. All would be fine. "Let's go home," he told the young boy softly. Estel nodded, his face pressed into the soft warm folds of his coat, holding onto him as Elrond gently picked him up, and made his way home.  
  
*********  
  
When Estel awoke, warm rays of sunshine poured through his window. He sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes, thinking about the strange dream that he had. Then he saw the bandage on his hand and he knew that last night had been no dream. He was about to jump out of bed when Elrohir walked by.  
  
Seeing his younger brother awake, he went in and sat on the bed, forcing the young boy to settle down. "But I want to see Corean!" he cried softly. "Corean is fine, thanks to you. What did you do Estel?" He questioned his brother. Estel shrugged his shoulders, "I just used the Athelas plant like father taught me."  
  
"A lesson you remembered well," Elrond said, coming into the room. He placed a hand on the child's forehead. "Well, your fever is gone, that's a good sign." Estel sighed. He didn't remember having a fever. In fact he didn't even remember getting home.  
  
"How is Corean?" he asked again. "Corean is home, resting. In a few days the two of you can see each other again," Elrond told him gently. "Can't I go over and see him?" Aragorn pressed, sitting up. "No," Elrond told him gently. "The both of you need to rest, you both had an interesting night last night. One, might I add, that I would like to hear about when you've rested. However there is someone here to see you."  
  
Aragorn turned to see someone enter the room, as his father and brother left, leaving the two of them alone. A smile spread across his face as he greeted the young elf.  
  
"Trinea," he cried softly, as the elf sat down on the bed. His arm was in a cast, but other than that he seemed to be fine.  
  
"Hi, Estel."  
  
THE END  
  
Please give feedback on your thoughts, questions and comments. I will even take suggestions of future story ideas. Check my Bio screen to see all of my stories. Thanks. 


End file.
